


Before The Sun Goes Down

by UltraVioletSoul



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Cheesy, Dramatic Moments, F/M, I'm Sorry, OOC, Soap Opera Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraVioletSoul/pseuds/UltraVioletSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had no doubts about your feelings for Kenshi, but do you really stand a chance when faced with the consequences? </p>
<p>[[ Kenshi x F!Reader ]] </p>
<p>Continuation to After Night Falls. </p>
<p>REVISED 07/12/17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before The Sun Goes Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I had finished this one-shot some time ago, but it was only until now that I could sit down and revise it. I know I should be updating my Raiden and Liang fic but, the truth is, I haven’t been able to write much these days. First I was going through a stage of depression due to some personal issues and university— which I abandoned. Now my dad’s sick in hospital and it’s been a little rough on my writing schedule, not to mention it’s difficult to find inspiration when I’m really worried about the health of someone I love. I don’t know how long it’s going to take him to recover but I hope he gets well soon. 
> 
> I apologize for the inconvenience. I know there are many people waiting for me to update The Keeper of Flame and the Master of Ice, and my other fic Heart of the Beast, but at the moment I can’t make any promises of fast updates. I just hope you all understand I’m not doing this intentionally. There’s nothing more I want than writing stuff that people enjoy and I don’t want to disappoint anyone. However, rest assured that I’m not abandoning those projects. It’s not my intention to do so, but the circumstances are not on my side this time :c I’ll go back to them, once everything settles down. 
> 
> So here’s me, hoping you enjoy this in the meantime. Thanks to my friend Lulu who motivated me to write this fic to completion, and thanks to Shion for cheering me up with her headcanons about NYKOP.
> 
> I do not own Mortal Kombat or its characters. They all belong to NetherRealm Studios.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Edit 07/12/17:** Story revised for better reading. Hopefully it's not the disaster it was before.

After your tryst with Kenshi in the woods, you made your way back home and the next day pretended nothing happened between you and him. It wasn't something easy to do but you managed to hide the fact you had spent the night with him. Still, despite how hard you tried to get them out of your mind, the memories of your first experience kept coming back at the most inconvenient of times and you were distracted from your obligations more than usual. Other than that, life didn't seem to change much in your house and Kenshi returned to his collected demeanor whenever your family was around.

He was very distant with you in their presence, but you understood that your parents would get suspicious if they saw you spending time with the young man. Even if you were forced to go back into silence, looks said it all and you had to be careful no one noticed the longing in your gaze.

After you gave yourself to him, it was torture to fake that you only loved him as a brother but you endured for his sake. When night fell and you finally had the chance to sneak out of your room to meet him outside, however, the story was much different from the act you had to play. Each time you would fall in his arms and kiss him like there was no tomorrow, his mouth devouring yours with the same fervor you felt. It was in those moments you shared alone when you were free to show your affections and he didn't hold back, either, his hands eager to explore your body.

You knew you were taking too many risks with this relationship. If your father found out about your affair with his student, there would be severe consequences for you and Kenshi. It would mean you betrayed the trust the man had put into you and his foster son, but you couldn't possibly think of denying yourself from the warmth and love Kenshi gave you. The emotions of your heart overcame reason and you didn't want to see the truth of your situation. It was too late to go back now, and the only hope you had was that you and Kenshi would somehow find the way to be together... though deep down you weren't sure if that was possible.

The nights you'd spent in his embrace filled you with bliss, and you wished that you could at least wake up by his side once. But it wasn't a luxury you were allowed to have, since you had to return home before the sun rose— lest your family would realize you went missing all night long. Sleepless but content, you'd kiss goodbye and promise to meet again. Every time, you would lie in bed and recall every detail of your lovemaking with him, wanting to commit to your memory the taste of his lips, the warmth of his touch, the firmness of his back as your nails grazed his skin, and the soft husky words of love and lust he whispered in your ear as you moaned his name in the delirious high of pleasure.

It was only natural you'd be tired and slack off throughout the day. Your mother had brought that to your attention when you failed to do your chores around the house, and the fact you had dark circles under your eyes left her troubled. She believed you might have been sick and, perhaps, she was right in her assumption; you were lovesick and Kenshi was the cause of your ailment. However, when your father started reprimanding the young man for not focusing on his training hard enough and letting his mind wander away, you put a stop to your nightly visits lest he'd realize his daughter and foster son had gotten closer than was permissible.

But how could you hope to keep this a secret forever? How could you believe nothing would change after you became lovers? How silly were you to think it would last; how careless of you to leave a trail of breadcrumbs that would lead your family to the truth. It was your fault that he was gone. You should have put a stop to this before it began, run away from him when he confessed his feelings for you but, instead, you surrendered yourself to your heart's wishes and didn't consider the consequences of your actions. Words weren't enough to describe your horror when your father found out that his student had debauched his daughter, and you grew scared he'd do something to hurt Kenshi, blinded by his rage.

It all started when your little brother told Kenshi that your father wanted to speak with him and, by the look of unease on the child's face, you could tell there was something wrong. Still, you tried not to look too much into it but, when the older man's shouts boomed in the house, your heart sank with trepidation at what was taking place. Dropping the laundry you were doing, you ran inside to see what the commotion was all about, despite you had the feeling the truth had come to light and it was too late for you and him.

"You were a son to me! I showed preference for you and told you secrets that I refused to share with my own flesh and blood! I gave you everything I had and more, but it was never enough for you that you also had to defile my daughter behind my back. I regret the day I took pity on your wretched life and decided to bring you to this place, miserable scoundrel. I want you out of this house by sunset, and do not dare return!"

Kenshi was seated in  _seiza_  on the floor with head bowed low, as your father went on his tirade, and he refused to say anything in his defense. Even when his future was at stake, he didn't go against his master because he knew your father was right. He knew he had done something unforgivable. Still, you couldn't bear the thought of letting him take the brunt of this predicament for you also were at fault and should face the consequences with him.

"Father!" You had the audacity to intrude, running to the place where the man was standing— in front of his disavowed student. Kneeling by his feet, you begged mercy. "Please, don't hurt him. It's my fault; I seduced him!" you said, in hopes of directing your father's anger towards you.

Soon a sharp smack rang in your ears, and your cheek burned with pain from the hard slap the older man had delivered. In a way, you were expecting this reaction from him but you weren't prepared for the throbbing sensation that coursed through your face, and tears stung your eyes as you fell to the floor clutching your sore cheek.

"Do not dare speak to me!" He pointed an accusatory finger at you, wrath boiling in his gaze as his jaw clenched and he breathed hard. "You have dishonored me, liar viper! Giving yourself like a whore right under my nose. I should have sent you with your grandmother, away from here, but I listened to my foolish wife who begged me not to take you away from her."

What was so wrong about loving someone? Why couldn't he accept that your heart had chosen Kenshi and there was nothing you could do about it, even if you wanted to forget him? It hurt to see your affections had caused his anger and that he would never bless your union. It was even worse when you remembered that, by the end of the day, Kenshi wouldn't be here and you would never see him again.

"Punish me if you must but please, father, don't do this to him!"

"Enough of this, (Y/N)! Do not interfere!" the young man said sharply, and you fell silent at the harshness in his voice. When you gazed at Kenshi, who was still calmly seated on the tatami, you shivered at the look of aggravation he sent your way and the stern expression he wore. He turned to your father and didn't acknowledged you anymore, to your despair. "I'm no longer worthy of being your student, master Yamasato. I'll depart before the sun sets. Thanks for taking care of me," he said with a kowtow and you sobbed, knowing that the decision was final.

He was leaving.

"I thought you would not disappoint me, but now I realize I was wrong. Your body has become stronger but you have a weakness of mind and soul. A moment is all it takes for you to soil the honor of your master, the honor of this family that has treated you as their own." Your father nodded at your weeping form sprawled on the floor, disgust oozing from him. "A woman is all it takes for you to lose your judgment and give into low desires, without restraint. I should kill you, here and now, for abusing my trust, for your betrayal!" It was then that you feared he'd reach for his sword but, suddenly, his ire simmered down and he sighed exhausted, turning away from Kenshi and you. "But I won't..." His voice was calmer, even regretful, when he spoke. "You are the son of a man I held in high regard— a man I considered my friend— and because I respect his memory I will release you."

"I understand, master," Kenshi agreed, forehead pressed against the floor.

"But know this, you are nothing compared with Satoru— just a rogue who is not worthy of carrying his name. You will never be half the warrior he was. Now get out of my sight. I do not wish to see you again."

All you could do was watch helplessly as Kenshi stood up and walked away, never looking back.

* * *

Your mother was ashamed of your actions and didn't even say a word to you, but you could see that in her heart she was suffering. Your father wanted to hear no more from you, saying that you were no daughter of his anymore. It left you heartbroken to know that he despised you so much to repudiate you, but there wasn't much you could do to change your situation. Only time could tell what would happen from now on, but the uncertainty left you terrified. Still, against your better judgment, you had to see Kenshi. You couldn't just let him go, no matter how mad your father was at him, but you were also aware that convincing the older man to have a change of heart wasn't happening any time soon.

You found him in his room, his back to the _shoji_ door. He was sitting on the floor, next to his bed, his stare seemingly focused on an item he held in his hands. However, when he sensed your presence he quickly put it away and turned slightly to look at you out of the corner of his eye.

"You shouldn't be here," was the only thing he said and you nearly backed off, disheartened at his aloof demeanor, but found determination to stay even when all he seemed to do was pushing you away.

He wasn't angry in the slightest, it seemed, and you even perceived regret in his voice. Certainly, your father's words had gotten to him and you wished you could do something to comfort him but you weren't sure what to say at this point. Everything had been so sudden that you still found it hard to believe he had to depart.

"I..." The knot in your throat prevented you from speaking and you gulped painfully, holding back your grief. Kenshi had enough problems to deal with as it was, and the last thing you wanted was crying in front of him.

"If your parents find out, there will trouble."

At this, you had to laugh bitterly. Things couldn't get any worse than this. "More than we have now? Unlikely." Despite his efforts to keep his composure, there was sorrow in his eyes and he swiftly diverted his gaze, as though he couldn't bear the sight of you anymore. "Where will you go now?"

"I do not know yet."

"Kenshi... wherever you go, take me with you. Don't leave me here, please." A life without him was something you didn't want and you hoped he would say yes to your request, hoped that he would remember he'd said he loved you. For better or for worse, you wanted to be by his side instead of living with the memory of what could have been.

Instead of living with the pain of broken dreams.

Silence was all he offered, and you began losing faith when he wouldn't offer an answer to appease your grieving heart. It hurt so much when he turned to you with an impassive stare in his eyes and you shook your head in denial, already foreseeing the words he would speak.

"For a long time I was blind to reason, but now I understand. It's all so clear to me now that I am willing to let go of this feeling that is holding me back from my mission. You and I have different outlooks in life, so it's best we go separate ways from now on."

"No," you managed to choke a feeble response, jaw trembling as the knot in your throat threatened to smother you.

You should have known this would happen, but you hadn't been prepared for the reality of rejection— for the cruelty that was tearing you apart.

"Your father is right. I was too weak and let my desires get in the way. I should have known this would be my undoing. You were forbidden to me from the very beginning, the one woman I could never have."

"Why are you saying this?" It was devastating you on the inside but he wasn't moved by your tears at all, neither did he try to comfort you. Instead, he remained distant— almost indifferent to your pain— detached from the moment as if he wasn't affected in the slightest, and that was what hurt you the most. 

"I already chose my path, and our story ends here." He attempted to turn away from you but you reached for his arm to stop him, refusing to let him walk to his own doom.

It didn't matter whether he chose to be with you or not, but you couldn't stand the thought he still intended to find his ruin at the hands of men who wouldn't doubt to kill him. Maybe he just wanted to protect you from the same fate his mother suffered, but you'd never agreed to his crazy idea to go after the ones who murdered his parents. It was suicide.

"Why must you choose the path of death and violence? You have a chance to start anew, away from all which has made your family's life miserable. You don't have to follow in your father's steps. I am sure he would understand. He wouldn't want you to risk your life for revenge!"

Despite your intentions, you didn't get the favorable reaction you expected as you'd touched a nerve. His cool gaze turned into one of pure anger and he shook off your hand roughly, no doubt infuriated by your words.

"Don't presume to know what happened that night! You have no idea, so you wouldn't understand how it feels. You didn't see the grief and despair in my father's eyes when he died. You didn't hear my mother's cries for mercy before she was throw in bed and gutted alive with a sword! And they knew I was hiding somewhere, so they burned my home to a crisp to get rid of me. How dare you ask me to forget and conform?! You aren't the one who lost everything! So long as I live, so long as that scum breathes, I will never rest or find peace."

At his outburst, you backed off in fear. You didn't know what had happened to his parents and having Kenshi talk about them, at all— let alone about the circumstances they died— was a real shocker for you. And yet, even when the truth had been revealed, you couldn't let him waste his life for a tragic ending; you refused to do it, even if he hated you for it.

"Violence only breeds more violence. You'll die if you go any further with this insanity."

Kenshi's brows furrowed and his lips thinned. His eyes narrowed dangerously, then, irises burning with hatred you thought long gone. "Then so be it, because at this point only death can stop me."

A roll of thunder roared in the distance and the first raindrops fell.

That afternoon you watched with a heavy heart and tears in your eyes as he walked away from home— the place where you grew up together. He didn't say goodbye and perhaps it was for the best, but you still worried about him. From now on he would be on his own. There was no one else he could rely on, and you were scared of what would happen to him out there. How could your father allow this to happen? How could he be so heartless?

Before you could make any sense of your actions, you found yourself trying to catch up to him under the pouring rain— not wanting to believe he was truly leaving you behind. Time and again you called his name but he ignored you. When arms wrapped around you all of a sudden, your strength abandoned you as your legs gave out before you collapsed against a sturdy body— too tired to fight.

"Stop it!" your father demanded sternly, but you were unable to find comfort or the willpower to stop crying. Could anyone blame a sensitive young heart when her first love had shown no mercy to her poor soul? What have you done to deserve this cruel punishment? You didn't understand.

He didn't deserve your tears, you knew that. But your stupid heart wouldn't listen.

* * *

As the days went by, you tried your best to move on despite the unexpected blow you had received. You missed Kenshi dearly, and his absence left a gaping wound that wouldn't heal soon, but no one dared to speak a word about him. It was as if he'd never existed in the first place, and the silence on the matter was unnerving to say the least. Besides your distraught state of mind, your father was still upset— although he opted for ignoring your presence, rather than treating you poorly. Your mother, on the other hand, didn't want to disregard your plight and offered comfort in a moment you needed it the most.

Despite her best efforts, and understanding, your sorrow couldn't be placated and you fell ill when the distress became too much to bear.

It was all your fault, you kept telling to yourself. If only you hadn't given Kenshi hope then none of this would have ever happened. He wouldn't have left home in such bad terms with your family and without your father's blessing. Now he was in danger and you didn't want to think of the hardships he would have to endure. Kenshi wasn't prepared to face his foes yet and, having received a blow to his pride, no doubt he'd be set in proving a point to himself and his master, like he'd always done when the older man doubted his skill and determination.

You admired his resolve but, at that moment, you were fearful it would only endanger his life...

Horrible thoughts lingered in your mind and you still couldn't dry your tears, no matter how hard you tried to shake off that feeling of dread. The weight of your emotions wore you out and it reached a point where getting out of bed was an ordeal in itself. Soon you also began to skip meals, having lost your appetite. Of course your mother noticed this and, concerned for your health, she decided to bring your repasts to your bedroom— or sent your siblings for that purpose, sometimes. However, when bouts of nausea had you making frequent trips to empty the contents of your stomach, you saw the apprehension in her eyes as your condition appeared to deteriorate day by day. 

"You need to eat something," your mother said, offering a bowl of fish soup that she had brought but, at the smell, you hastily turned away with a grimace and your stomach flipped in disgust. "What is it?"

"Sorry, mother, but I won't eat that." You gagged whilst covering your nose, in an effort to restrain your reaction to vomit. Was she also so upset at you that she intended to feed you decayed food? "That fish seems to be rotting!"

"What are you talking about? We all ate from the same pot." She frowned and you sighed, turning your back to her before telling her you weren't hungry anymore. In all honesty, you only wanted to be left alone, but your mother wasn't having any of that. Setting the food aside, she seized your shoulder and rolled you on the futon to meet her dour expression. "You'll stop this behavior immediately. I will not tolerate that you're so careless about your wellbeing! Do you intend to starve yourself to death because of him?" If you had the energy to care, perhaps you would have given her an answer but you only offered a blank stare and remained silent— much to her exasperation. "Do you intend to kill your child?"

_Child?_

It took you a moment but, when the weight of her words finally sank in your mind, your eyes widened and your mouth let out a silent gasp. You sought her concerned gaze and tried to speak but your voice was lost, overwhelmed by mixed emotions.  _Your sickness_... could it be that you were—?

"Haven't you considered the possibility after all this time?" She tried to keep her voice low but you could tell she was uneasy— and with good reason. Your relationship with your father wasn't at its best and the prospect that you could be pregnant with Kenshi's child would, no doubt, give him more reasons to be affronted.

"Father will kill me." Again you felt the tears prick at the corner of your eyes in a rush of fear, and the knot in your throat returned stronger than ever. What were you going to do now?

"I will deal with him," your mother assured with a soothing voice, stroking your hair, and you were relieved to know that you could count on her. Now you didn't feel so lonely and it gave you some peace of mind. One of your hands went to your belly, and you wondered if there was actually a little being growing inside you. For a moment, the thought made you happy and it put a smile on your face as you imagined your baby in your arms— your and Kenshi's child.

A shred of joy remained and you would hold onto it, hoping for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated. Thanks for taking the time.


End file.
